The Amazing Spider-Man's not so amazing adventure with alcohol
by RedfieldFamilyFan24
Summary: Peter has never been a big party person. However, when both his aunt and Tony Stark cancel on him, Peter decides why not do something different and go to one with his best friend, Ned. Once there, things quickly get carried away.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker was a good kid. That was what everyone told him over and over again. And even he knew it was true, for the most part at least. After all, he got good grades, followed the rules, was respectful, kind and considerate to his classmates and the people of Queens and was just overall good. And it was true.

Almost always.

But today… today was one of those days. One of those days that was hard. Maybe it was because last night May had talked about how she was going to be gone this weekend. Spending time with her boyfriend.

Peter was happy that his aunt was happy. That mattered more than anything else. Peter… well, he didn't like her boyfriend, but he was… okay. He didn't think he would like anyone after Ben. Ben who had been like a father to him.

But that didn't mean that May shouldn't find love. She deserved happiness more than anyone Peter knew. He could still remember how devastated she had been after Ben died. How she had slept for almost twenty hours some days after. Back then, there had been times that Peter was worried and scared for his aunt. Now she was doing better and she was even happy.

And there was no way that he would interfere by saying he thought her boyfriend was weird and that he wanted he to stay. So obviously when she asked if he was okay with her going on a trip with him over the weekend, there was only one response

To say he was okay with it.

"You can call me anytime," May said as she reached out to touch his brown curls.

Peter allowed it and let her pull him into a hug.

"I know," he said as he pulled away and smiled at her. "And it'll be fine."

"Just because I'm gone doesn't mean that you can stay up all night doing Spidey things."

Aunt May had found out a few months ago about Spider-man. At first, she had been furious and it seemed like she was never going to let him have anything to do with it. Eventually, she had changed her mind. Peter didn't know exactly why, but he suspected that Mr. Stark might have talked to her a little bit.

But it was crazy to think that he would put his neck out for him, Peter Parker. Despite what had happened on Homecoming.

"Are you okay with it, Peter?" Aunt May asked, as a frown appeared on her face as she pulled away and looked at him as if he was a puzzle she was hoping to solve. "Because I don't need to go if you're not comfortable with it."

"I'm… I'm fine with it." Peter forced himself to smile even though he and Aunt May had plans for this weekend. It wasn't much but she was going to watch Rogue One with him. Despite that Peter loved the Star Wars series more than any movie franchise, Aunt May hadn't seen Rogue One.

And it was pretty good, even if it wasn't his favorite.

Still, there would be other times. They could watch it later.

"You should go," Peter said, trying to smile. "I can invite Ned over, and MJ. We can study for Decathlon."

Aunt May smiled and then she hugged him. "You know how much I larb you, right?"

All Peter could do was nod and smile back.

"It'll be a short weekend but if you need me, you can call at anytime."

Peter nodded.

"You should go to school," Aunt May said. "I can drive you if you want."

Peter shook his head. "No…. you… I don't want to make you late." It wasn't like money was abundant for their family. But Aunt May had gotten a promotion recently so she had been working more hours. It made her deserve a break even more.

Even if it was with the person she had been dating.

"You…" Peter frowned trying to figure out what he should say. "I'll see you on Sunday." Yes, that was okay.

And so that was it. Peter caught the subway like he normally did. The school day started out normal enough although the sub was delayed, which caused him almost to be late. Once there, Flash was worse than normal. Usually Peter would have no problem ignoring him. After all he had done that since before he even had his powers.

But today… today it just got to him. There was something about it. Why couldn't he just let it drop? But of course, Peter knew that he couldn't and wouldn't. Even before Peter had been bitten by that spider, Flash had been a bully.

"Hey Penis Parker, are you going to your Stark Internship today?" Flash asked, flashing him that annoying look that he always did. Even though it had been months since the homecoming incident, Flash still believed that he couldn't possibly be a Stark intern.

And like always, Peter never said much about it. It wasn't like he could talk about his experiences as Spider-man or even working in the lab on Mr. Stark's Iron Man suits with him. Not that Flash would have belied any of it.

"Just ignore him," Ned said as he smiled weakly at Peter. Somehow even he knew that Peter was on edge today. "So tonight-"

"Aunt May's going to go to her boyfriend's," Peter said as they walked to their next class. History. One of Peter's least favorite subjects, even if he did well in it.

Ned shrugged. "There's a party at Betty's tonight."

A party? Peter hadn't gone to one of those since Liz's and that had ended horribly. He could still remember what it had felt like when Toomes had dropped him in the lake, and then Mr. Stark had rescued him and lectured him about going after someone with such dangerous weapons. Even now Peter wasn't sure which had been worse.

"The party's not going to go like the other one," Ned said as he put his arm around Peter's shoulder. "I mean it'll help you relax. I got another awesome hat. I know the last one didn't work but this one will be different. It's not like Flash or anyone is going to try and get you to bring Spider-man to the party either."

Peter put his hand on his neck and sighed.

"But if you have to do Spider-man things than I can help you with that instead." Ned grinned at him. "I'm your guy in the chair after all."

And he was the best. And he deserved to go to the party if that was what he wanted. But yet Peter was supposed to see Mr. Stark today.

"I can't go," Peter said as he put his hand on the back of his neck. "Mr. Stark and I are supposed to work in his lab."

Working in the lab was Peter's favorite thing he did all week, besides patrolling. But the two were so different. There was no way that he was going to miss that, even if the party might have been fun.

And even if he felt bad for not going with Ned.

"I don't need to go then," Ned said. "It'll be lame going by myself."

"No, you should go. MJ can go with you," Peter said. Even though Ned and Peter used to not be that close with MJ, now they were. The three of them texted constantly. She would still call them losers and nerds, but that was just how MJ was.

"You sure you can't come at all?" Ned said, probably because they hadn't been able to hang out as much. And it was tempting to tell him that he could.

Aunt May would have been okay with it anyway. She had driven him and Ned to a party before homecoming and she trusted him. But no, Peter was just going to concentrate on lab things today. Maybe he could figure out a way to make his web fluid even stronger.

As for Spider-man, he could patrol for a little bit after school before went to Avengers tower. May didn't like when he stayed up too late doing it anyway. When she found out, she had given him all sorts of restrictions. They were less strict on weekends, but still.

"Tomorrow we can work on a new Lego kit I got," Ned said. "It's an Assault Walker."

Peter smiled and nodded. That would be cool. Maybe the two of them could do a Star Wars marathon. They did every couple months, but there was never such thing as too much Star Wars.

The rest of the day went pretty slowly. Luckily Flash left him alone, but knowing him, he would be at the party.

Patrol went well. No injuries or anything that significant. He did stop someone from stealing a car and helped a lost child find her parents. It was just normal friendly neighborhood Spider-man things.

It almost made this crappy day a little bit better.

At least until he got a text from Mr. Stark.

"Sorry, kid, but have to cancel today. Some urgent Avenger business came up."

Peter stared at it for a long time. Urgent Avenger business? What was going on?

"Is everything OK," Peter texted, hoping that he would hurry up and respond. This wasn't the first time he had canceled. It seemed like he was cancelling more and more recently. And he refused to tell him what was going on.

"Don't worry about it, Underoos," read the text. Yep. there it was.

Peter tried to get him to say something else, but then he wouldn't even answer the texts. He tried to text Happy, but he left it on read. Damn it. This was just like how it used to be before Homecoming when Mr. Stark and Happy ignored him constantly. It was aggravating how they could just choose when and if they wanted anything to do with him and yet he was always supposed to be available if they called or needed him.

He was tired of it.

Peter looked down at his phone as another text from Ned showed up who was going on about the party and how he was looking forward to seeing Betty there. The party…

"U sure u can't go," Ned texted.

Peter hesitated, but then typed back. "Change of plans. I'll go."

Parties weren't usually his style, and the last one reminded him of Liz which reminded him of Toomes, but this would be different.

Maybe this would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He had hoped that the party would be different, but as soon as he walked into Betty's house, he was instantly reminded of the party he had gone to at Liz's. How he had been looking forward to seeing her, even if he hadn't been sure if he should have Spider-man show up there. Being at this party also reminded him of Homecoming night.

That night he had been trying to follow Mr. Stark's rules. He had been trying to be normal. Really he did just want to go to Homecoming with the girl who he had a crush on for forever. But then when Toomes had answered the door everything had changed.

And he knew that there was no way that he was ever going to be able to give up being Spider-man, whether he had a high-tech suit or not.

But he didn't want to think about that night now. He didn't want to think about it at all.

"You okay, Peter?" Ned asked as he came over to him. He had a red cup that Peter knew was filled with water and not alcohol, even though there was plenty of it around this house. He could smell it in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Peter said, putting his hand on the back of his neck. Ned had looked like he was having a good time talking to Betty. Peter was the one who didn't fit in here. Maybe if it didn't remind him so much of Liz's party it would have been different, but it did.

"Because we can go if you want," Ned said. "We can watch Star Wars or work on-"

"No, we can stay," Peter said, forcing himself to smile as MJ appeared out of nowhere and sighed. Peter smiled back at her.

"This party is pretty boring," MJ said. She had almost an identical expression to the one she had that night at Liz's party, but at least she wasn't buttering toast.

Ned frowned and opened his mouth, but didn't get the chance to say anything because that was when Flash and his cronies came over.

"Didn't think you would be showing up here, Pe-"

"Leave him alone," MJ said as she rolled her eyes. "And can't you come up with anything more creative than that?"

Flash glared at her. "Shut up, you little-"

"Going to say something unoriginal again, Eugene?" MJ said, calling him his real name, which Peter wasn't sure he was going to like.

"Shut up," Flash said, still giving her a horrible look.

MJ smirked.

"Why are you two even here if you're not going to do anything?" Flash asked. "It's not like you have any friends."

"Like you do, Flash?" MJ shot back at him.

He rolled his eyes. "And it's not like you three are going to do anything fun. Penis here doesn't know anything about fun."

"We're fun," Ned said.

"You two are fun? What do you do that's fun? Sit around and play with Legos and watch Star Trek."

It was almost instinctive to correct him and say it was Star Wars and not Star Trek, but Peter managed to stop himself at the last moment. Besides, he did like Star Trek also.

"You came to this party and none of you will drink or do anything besides just talk and act like you're better than all of us." Flash crossed his arms over his chest.

MJ sighed and rolled her eyes again, clearly finding Flash to be annoying, which he was.

But today he seemed more than annoying. Peter didn't want to put up with his insults, not after what had happened today, and not when just being at this party was reminding him of everything that happened a few months ago.

"I could out drink you," Peter said. It slipped out before he could stop it. Obviously, it was true because of his enchanted metabolism, but it wasn't like anyone would know that. And Peter didn't really see the appeal of drinking. Not right now.

He was about to take back what he said but then Flash burst into a fit of laughter so hard that his face reddened.

"You're on, Parker. No way you can beat me."

Ned gave him a look and MJ just smirked. Really Peter could have still bowed out. He could only imagine what Aunt May would think if she knew about this. Also he didn't want to risk Mr. Stark finding out and trying to take his suit away again.

He said he wouldn't do that and he had no right to judge him for drinking a bit, but still, he didn't want to risk it. And yet… he wouldn't find out and neither would Aunt May. Because of his enchanted metabolism, he might not even get drunk. He might be like Captain America.

Even if he could, his body would burn through it fast and soon he would be back to normal. No one would find out. It would just be a one time thing. It wouldn't end up like how Captain America said drinking would in his PSAs.

The thought of that made Peter smirk.

"We'll see," Peter said.

Ned gave him a look and MJ grabbed his arm.

"You don't have to let this idiot convince you to do something you don't want to," MJ said.

"It's fine," Peter said, but he didn't pull away from her. Maybe it was silly, but it felt nice to have her arm touching his.

But she pulled away.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," MJ said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Flash rolled his eyes and then turned to tell one of his friends to get shot glasses and vodka. Straight vodka. Maybe that wasn't what Peter thought they would drink and imagined it would be beer instead, but it didn't make a difference.

"This is going to be a short contest, Penis," Flash said as he pulled the two shot glasses on a small coffee table in front of them and then slammed the bottle of vodka down next to it, almost spilling it in the process.

Peter could already smell the almost rubbing alcohol like smell. There was no way many people drank this for the taste. Flash poured the vodka into the shot glass and then drank one, not reacting at all.

Now it was Peter's turn. Even though he was fifteen, he hadn't actually drank before. Well unless you counted the one time he accidentally drank some of Uncle Ben's when he was ten. He thought it would be root beer.

It hadn't been.

He took the shot glass and drank the vodka. It burned instantly and at first he almost wanted to gag. Yeah, there was no way people drank this because they liked the taste. Still, he did his best to not react at all.

And he managed to.

"Good job, Parker, you can drink one shot," Flash shot out. "But there's no way you'll be able to defeat me."

He was about to see that wasn't the case.

((AN: I know drinking contest isn't the most original, but I thought it would be fun. Thank you for everyone who has read, commented, and followed. I love you all))


	3. Chapter 3

((AN: THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE COMMENTS, FAVORITES, AND READS. It means so much to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!))

Flash's eyes almost looked like they were going to bulge out of his skull. Peter had known him for awhile now, but he had never seen him like this.

Apparently seeing Peter drink shot after shot and have next to no reaction did that to him. Every time Peter drank another one, Flash's eyes would somehow get larger even though it shouldn't have been possible. It didn't even look healthy.

"You should stop," Peter said, looking at Flash for a moment, before glancing at Ned who nodded. "You're going to get sick."

He could get a lost worse than sick. Peter couldn't let that happen even to Flash. He was a jerk, but he wasn't going to let him die of alcohol poisoning.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Penis Rarker." Yes, he called him Rarker. "You'd like to win somethin' once in yer life."

Peter rose an eyebrow. Flash was trashed and Peter… well, he might be a little tipsy but that was all. Maybe he really was like Cap and couldn't get drunk.

But he did feel something.

Peter took another shot. Now the vodka didn't taste as nasty. It certainly wasn't good but he almost liked the warm feeling he got when he swallowed it. It made it easier to forget everything that was going on too.

It made him feel lighter and caused the horrible events from Homecoming to become fuzzy. Being at this party wasn't as bad.

He was going to have to stop now. He could do this all night but Flash couldn't. He had to make the mature choice and protect Flash from himself.

I know how you got your internetship," Flash said saying internship wrong. "I know how you did, Penis. I know how."

"Yeah, right," Ned said.

He was right. There was no way that Flash knew he was Spider-Man. Spider-Man was what got him the internship. Tony Stark had no interest in boring normal Peter Parker.

No one had.

"I know how. I know." Flash tried to drink another shot but spilled it all over the table. MJ smirked and some of the others at the party laughed.

Betty looked disturbed, probably not wanting the party to go out of control at her parents' place, but she didn't say anything.

Peter took another shot hoping that Flash would forget it was his turn. Spilling the shot hardly counted.

"I've read the tabloids. I see them." Flash pounded his fist on the plastic table causing it to shake.

Peter froze. "What?" What was he going to say? It didn't happen once but occasionally Peter did show up in them. No one ever knew who he was, but the magazines would say stupid things and wonder why Tony Stark would be hanging out with a teenager.

Usually they thought he was Mr. Stark's son. Sometimes they thought things that were even crazier, but none of them guessed he was Spider-Man so he tried not to look at them.

"Yer not tat smart." Flash seemed to struggle to get any words out.

"That's enough drinking," Peter said. He wouldn't let Flash die of alcohol poisoning. He would not.

"I not giving up." Flash's grammar was suffering. "Won't lose to someone cursed."

Peter cringed. Cursed…

"Peter isn't cursed ," Ned said, but Flash was right. Peter was. He had lost his parents and then Uncle Ben. Everyone who mattered to him left. Yes, he had Aunt May, Ned, MJ, and Mr. Stark, but how long would it be until they were taken from him too?

"Bet it's your fault yer uncle is dead. He… you probably… he probably didn't want be around you. You probably caused it."

No! No! No! No! He couldn't. It wasn't his fault.

But it was. He was Spider-Man. He could have stopped it from happening if he wasn't so stupid. He could have saved his uncle.

But he had failed. He had failed the man who had raised him. He had loved his uncle. Who else was he going to fail?

"Peter's not cursed," Ned said, probably knowing how much something like this bothered him.

"Yeah, right." Flash clutched his head.

Peter dug his finger nails deep in his skin, hoping it would keep him grounded and away from his thoughts reminding him what a failure he was.

Maybe that was why Mr. Stark had canceled on him today. He didn't want to be around someone who brought death.

"We can just…" Peter dug his nails deeper in his skin, feeling his warm sticky blood beneath them. It didn't matter. He would heal. He always healed.

Unlike the people he had failed.

Ned put his hand on his shoulder for a second, which caused Peter to stop digging his nails into his skin. Things were fuzzy and weird but he couldn't get distracted. He couldn't.

"We can finish the drinking contest with just a mixed drink," Peter said as he picked up his phone and texted Ned, telling him to try to have them not put alcohol in Flash's. He couldn't drink anymore. Flash had already had too much.

Flash narrowed his eyes but finally he nodded.

Some of Flash's friends and Ned went to the other room. Normally Peter would go with them but instead he stayed by Flash and the others.

"This is really stupid," MJ said without any emotion in her voice. She was right. This was dumb and not something that he would normally do. She didn't seem surprised that he wasn't drunker.

Maybe he should have been acting like he was wasted. Maybe he should have let Flash win just like he would let him bully him and shove him around. Peter could have easily stood up to him. He stood up to criminals all the time. He was the reason Toomes was in jail.

But at school he had to be normal Peter Parker. And Peter Parker had been bullied. He couldn't suddenly act strong.

He should be acting like a light weight now. He should have let Flash win, but he hadn't, and now Flash was saying he was cursed. That is was his fault Uncle Ben and his parents were dead.

He couldn't. He wouldn't just give in. Just this once.

Besides he had never drank when he was normal Peter Parker. Maybe they would believe he could handle his liquor.

Ned actually came back before the others and smiled and nodded at Peter. Everything was going to be okay. He might not like Flash any more than him, but he understood they couldn't let him get hurt.

Flash's friends were laughing when they came back and Peter's Spidey sense went off at first but it was nothing. Just the alcohol affecting it.

Right?

"I know how you Iron Man's internet," Flash slurred. It was hard to understand him. And Peter was an intern, not an internet.

Peter didn't say anything and picked up the shot glasses, prepared to move them off to the side.

"It's because he's smart," Ned said.

MJ nodded and muttered something under her breath. Usually because of Peter's enhanced hearing it would be easy to hear her, but the party was loud and everything seemed fuzzy.

And far away.

"No, it's not," Flash spat out in a way that brought him down to earth. "I know the truth."

"And what's that?" MJ asked. She was now reading a book and not looking the least bit interested.

"The only way he could get a job like that is if he did things for Stark."

MJ dropped her book and gave Flash a horrible glare but Peter didn't get it. Not yet.

"I do normal intern things." At one point he had considered telling people he worked in the lab but he thought it might make him stand out too much. "Like making copies of papers and things like that."

Maybe he should have known instantly what he was referring to but all he could do was stare at him.

"You know what I mean," Flash said.

And then it came to Peter just like that. He gripped the shot glass even harder than he had before. He could not mean that.

"You… you better not be talking about what I think you are," Peter said. He didn't even want to think about something like that. And if Flash was thinking it then maybe other people would. Maybe if the tabloids kept seeing him with Mr. Stark they would make up some stories.

A couple times, they had asked Mr. Stark what his connection to Peter was. Peter always thought they assumed he was his son, but there had been times when he worried they might assume that he was Spider-man.

Mr. Stark had always said that wouldn't happen and the media wasn't that smart, but now this had happened. And Flash… well he was smart, but not a genius. If he could come up with something this disgusting then what if someone else could?

It was disgusting and wrong on so many levels. It made him cringe just thinking about it.

He clutched the short glass harder. If the media thought that he was doing that with Tony Stark, he didn't know what he would do. What would Mr. Stark do? He might not think Peter was worth being around and helping if being near him caused fake stories like this to circulate.

Maybe Mr. Stark had canceled on him today, but he still might see him again. If things like that got out… He might not think it was worth it to be around him. Peter didn't want to lose his mentor. Tony had always been his hero since before he had saved him when he was just a child.

He didn't want to lose him. No, he couldn't lose him.

Glass shattered. Peter looked down and saw that he had crushed the shot glass in his hands. He dropped it to the table. A few of his drops of splattered onto the table.

"You know exactly what I mean," Flash said, his eyes gaining focus for a moment. He almost didn't look drunk. "I hear how you talk about Tony Stark. I know how you must have really got that internship and it has nothing to do with how smart you are. I didn't know Iron Man would be into someone like you but—"

And then Peter almost couldn't take it. He grabbed Flash. Flash's eyes widened for a moment. He almost looked afraid of him, but then Flash laughed. Really Peter could have hurt him. He could have done that any of the times Flash had bullied him. He was Spider-man. He was stronger than Flash.

But he couldn't. He was Peter Parker right now. And he wasn't the kind of person who hurt people, unless they were bad guys. And even then, he didn't go too far.

"He would never do something like that to me. We would never do something like that," Peter said, letting go of Flash, even though part of him wanted to make him stop. He was tired of being picked on. Maybe he could handle it, but he hated it. And he didn't want people at school saying things like this.

He didn't want anyone to.

"Yeah, right," Flash said. "I…" Flash tried to drink his orange juice but he spilled it all over his shirt. He laughed and then looked at Peter. "I know that you…"

"Don't say something like that again," Peter said, his voice raising. "Don't you ever say something that disgusting again. Mr. Stark and I aren't like that." His voice slurred a little bit, but he didn't care. He wouldn't have this… asshole spread lies like this.

It wasn't fair to Mr. Stark either. He had only helped him.

"I… Fine…" Flash said, putting his hands up in the air. "If you're that sensitive about it, Penis, but I-"

"You don't know anything. You…" Peter couldn't take anymore. He grabbed his screwdriver and chugged it. He almost choked. It should have been less strong than the shots. After all, it was diluted, but there was something different about it. Something…

But Ned had been there so it was fine. He had left but he wouldn't have if there was any risk.

Peter finished it and slammed the glass on the table. He hadn't meant to do it so hard, but his strength. It was hard to control right now. It shattered too, cutting his skin. It would heal. It would heal.

But it felt weird right now. Peter felt weird. Different.

"Peter, are you-" Ned tried to say.

"Look what you did," Flash said. "Just because of what I said." Flash laughed and stood up. He gripped the flimsy table as if his life depended on it.

"Don't you-" Peter tried to say.

"Because it's probably tru-"

"It's not and you'll… you'll… you better not say it is," Peter said, also standing up. He also grabbed the table, even though he was fine. Right? Fine.

"What are you-"

"Tony Stark is Iron Man," Ned said, going over to Peter. He looked at Flash. "Do you really want to say something to piss off Iron Man? He likes Peter. They're friends."

Now it was Peter's turn to give Ned a look. He doubted that Mr. Stark thought of him as a friend. Peter thought of him as like a father figure, even though he wouldn't admit it. Mr. Stark probably just felt bad for him.

Or just wanted to mentor him because he was Spider-man. He had been feeling he might actually like him, but then he had canceled today and now… well Peter was probably being stupid thinking he wanted to be around an orphan like him.

An orphan who probably was cursed like Flash said. Or at least had Parker luck.

Flash gave him a horrible look. "You'll… you'll get what's coming to you."

Peter tried to do something, but MJ grabbed his arm.

"He's not worth worrying about," MJ said. "Flash's an idiot. Not a good one like you, too." She smiled at Peter but right now…

Flash gave them a look and then stormed off.

"Maybe we should go back to my place," Ned said. "We can watch Star Wars."

"No, no…" Peter said, clutching his head. Why was everything so dizzy suddenly? He had so many shots, but he had been fine. Still he didn't want to go yet. No… if anything after that disgusting thing Flash had said, he wanted to stay.

He wanted to forget.


	4. Chapter 4

((AN: I've been fighting with this site to put a line when I switch from one character's PoV to the other. It should show up now, but if it doesn't, I apologize))

After the incident with Flash, Peter drank more. There was a lot going on at the party still People kept looking at him like they didn't know why he was still alive, but he ignored it. He would worry about that later. Besides, it wasn't like people were going to think he was Spider-man because he could drink a lot.

Deep down, Peter knew that he should stop drinking. Things weren't right. The world was fuzzy and spinning, but in a way it was good. It was a break. Everything was usually… so… much. Especially now that he was Spider-man. Everything was louder and everything was just more.

Not to mention that there was so much more he had to think about. He protected people. He saved people. Or he tried.

But he had failed with Ben and nothing mattered more than that. He let out a choking sound.

"Peter…" Ned said. "You know Flash is an idiot and-"

"I'm fine." Peter took a beer. He wasn't letting the stupid stuff Flash said to him get to him. No, he never did. He always put up with it. Always. Even when he attacked him, he just let it. He could have done more really. He was stronger ever since he had been bitten by that spider.

And yet he couldn't because he had to be Peter Parker. He dug his nails into his skin.

"You don't seem like you are," Ned said, reaching toward him as if he was going to take away the beer. "And I shouldn't have left them alone."

Peter gave him a look. What did he mean? "I'm… I'm fine… I just…" He couldn't explain this to Ned and he wasn't being like himself anyway. Usually he was more… he couldn't even articulate it now.

"We should go to my place, Peter."

Peter shook his head and pulled out his phone. Bo texts from May or from Mr. Stark. Of course. He put the phone down and covered his face.

"It'll be better than being at this lame party," Ned said. "We-"

"No." Peter shook his head. He didn't want to. He wanted to be different today. Right now. Just this one night. "And I'm fine." Since Ned would ask him if he was because he was a good friend. "We should have fun."

Ned should have smiled but instead he gave him a blank and confused look.

"This party-"

"I don't wanna go," Peter said. "I don't wanna go."

Ned opened his mouth as if he was going to say anything, but he didn't. He just shook his head.

"I just don't." Yes, the party had the strong smell of booze that normally would have bothered his enhanced senses, but right now it didn't seem that bad. It had to be because of the alcohol. It had some effect on him.

"Okay…" Ned said slowly. "But maybe you shouldn't drink anymore."

"No, no, no," Peter said. He tried to laugh but it came out sounding like he was choking. Not good. Not good at all. "I'm like…" Peter's mind went blank. "Dinner plate."

"You're like a dinner plate?" Ned asked, raising an eyebrow.

"His shield is like a dinner plate," Peter muttered and then it came to him. "Captain America."

"But you're not trying to teach us about the dangers of head lice." Ned now had Peter's phone. Why? Why did he have it? But Peter was okay with it because Ned was the best friend. The best friend of all the friends. Peter was so lucky to have him.

Even now he knew that. Now he especially knew it.

"No, lice are gross," Peter said. "They're…" he shivered and then took a sip of his beer. It tasted… gross, but it didn't really matter.

"You really don't look okay," Ned said. "Peter, Flash's an idiot and no one cares what he thinks. No one's gonna believe you're doing that kind of stuff with Iron Man."

But what if they did and what if Mr. Stark heard it? He didn't want to lose him also. He didn't want his aunt to hear it and get worried and then decide that he couldn't see Mr. Stark. Nothing was even happening like that and nothing ever would.

"Really Peter, everything's gonna be fine," Ned said.

"I… I have to go to the bathroom," Peter said and he rushed away. He just needed to have some time away from Ned. He needed to breathe. It suddenly felt like the world was circling way more than it should have been.

His stomach was twisting too. Was he going to be sick?

* * *

Tony didn't want to deal with Cap and the other ex-Avengers, not really. But still that was what he had done today. He was relieved that they were going to get pardoned, but that didn't mean he wanted to be all buddy-buddy with them, especially with Cap who seemed to not want to leave him alone.

Maybe if he told Cap he forgive him or some shit like that, he would leave him alone, but he hadn't. Not really. He just didn't think Cap should have to run from the law. The Accords were being worked on and they would be improved. Cap better sign. He better not be messing with him or decide at the last minute that this wasn't the "right" thing to do.

Tony didn't know what he would do if he had to deal with that again. It was bad enough that he was letting the ex-Avengers live here. Cap was even talking about having Bucky come eventually. The man had killed Tony's parents. Maybe he had been the Winter soldier when he had done it but still…

Tony still had nightmares about it sometimes. Always about his mother dying because of… Bucky.

"We should talk, Tony," Steve said after they had talked with the other Avengers and former Avengers for hours, but it felt more like an eternity.

"Busy, Steve." Tony walked out of the conference room and pulled out his phone, hoping that Steve would drop it and go talk with Sam or Nat or anyone else.

"It's important," Steve said with a sigh.

Tony made the mistake at looking at Steve. Steve's eyes were so wide and he almost looked like a puppy. Hell, it almost reminded him how Peter looked at him sometimes.

"I…" Tony said, trying to find the words. Luckily, then his phone vibrated. This gave him an excuse to look at that instead. It was from Peter. Good. He could apologize again in his Tony like way for canceling. He hadn't wanted to. He just had to deal with Steve and the others. He pulled it up, getting ready to do just that, or at least see how the kid was doing.

His stomach twisted when he saw the message.

"This is Ned. I think something's wrong with Peter."

Something was wrong with Peter? But that shouldn't be? He was supposed to get notifications from Karen if he got hurt when he was patrolling. He had been fine when he had been patrolling today.

"What happened?" Tony texted right away. He could feel Steve's eyes on him, but he didn't care. He could leave for all he cared. "What happened to Peter? Is he in danger?"

Tony didn't have any tracker or anything on his old suit. He didn't know why he would go out in that when he had the one he made him, but something could have happened. That old suit didn't have the safety features the one he made him did.

Peter could be in danger if he went out in that. He could be injured.

"What's wrong, Tony?" Steve asked, surprisingly being able to read his face. "What happened?"

"It's…" Tony said, but then his phone vibrated again.

"Promise you won't be mad?" Ned texted back.

Damn it!

This was going to be bad, whatever it was.

He called Peter—or rather Ned—right away, even though he knew their generation didn't like calls. Frankly Tony didn't either, but right now he didn't give a damn.

"What's wrong with, Peter?" Tony asked as soon as Ned picked up. "What happened to him? Is he okay? He's hurt."

"No, he's not hurt," Ned said. It was loud in the background. There was loud music playing and people pretty much yelling. A party… it was a party.

Peter went to a party. That wasn't like the kid.

"Don't be mad at, Peter," Ned said, but it was hard to hear him over the people in the background and the horrible music that was playing. "He's… He's going through a lot."

Tony frowned. "So you need me to pick you two up?" That had to be what he was calling about.

"Yeah," Ned said. "I'm worried about him. He's… he's not being himself."

Peter drinking… he never thought that his kid-the kid—would do something like that. Not when he was still a minor. He wasn't the kind of kid that Tony had been. When Tony had been his age, he had been black out drunk almost every weekend.

Remembering college was hard.

But that wasn't Peter.

"He's…" He thought about asking why Ned hadn't called May, but maybe he had tried and she hadn't answered, or maybe he didn't want to get Peter in trouble and thought he would be better for some reason. "I'll be there soon."

He wasn't going to let Peter just stay there and drink himself to death. He couldn't believe the kid, but he would go help him. That way he wouldn't wake up in an alley in his own vomit in the morning with a pounding headache.

The kid was being a complete idiot. It was unlike him, but apparently, he had decided to screw the pooch today and do something crazy.

"Do you know where we are?" Ned asked.

"I can find out," Tony said, since he could track the phone.

"Peter's acting really weird. I'm worried someone put something in his drink."

And with that, Tony froze. This… that was way worse than the kid just being stupid and drinking.

"I can take the suit to go there," Tony said.

"No, it's not… you don't have to," Ned said.

It was still tempting to do it. What if something was really wrong? But then Tony looked down at his phone app and found Peter and Ned weren't that far. If he took one of his fastest cars, he could be there shortly. No way in hell was he going to be obeying the traffic laws.

"I'll be there soon. Keep an eye on Peter."

Tony didn't let Ned say anything else and hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Steve said, trying to reach out toward Tony, but he pushed him away. "Is everything okay?"

"I have to go," Tony said, pushing past Steve and heading toward the elevator. Maybe he should take his suit, but the kid and his friend weren't far away. Also he wasn't sure going as Iron Man would be the right approach. Yes, he was going to tell off the kid and make him realize he was being stupid but still. Well, he would only do that if the kid was okay. Some asshole could have drugged him.

Maybe Ned was overreacting. It wasn't like Ned went to many parties either it sounded like. He might not have that much experience with really wasted people, but Tony couldn't take a chance. He'd help the kid.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked as Tony got in the elevator and clicked the button to shut the door many times. He didn't want to see Cap's annoying face. Maybe he didn't look like he was judging him right now, but he didn't care.

"Somewhere."

"I'll go too," Steve said as the elevator doors started to shut. Of course he pushed them open and went in. "I want to help you."

Tony pressed the garage button over and over again until Steve gave him a look and he stopped.

"What's going on? You seem… freaked out."

He was more than freaked out.

"Don't worry about it," Tony growled. He pressed the garage button more even though the elevator had already sprung into action. Steve grabbed his hand and stopped him. Tony shot him an evil look and Steve dropped his hand, almost looking like Tony had struck him.

"I just want to help," Steve pretty much whispered.

"Fine, come with me." Tony put his hands up in defeat. Just like Cap to basically force Tony to take him along.

But maybe… just maybe it wouldn't be that bad. If Peter was okay and hadn't been drugged, Steve could give him one of his PSA speeches Peter had told Tony about. They had a good laugh about that.

Being around Cap was pretty much a punishment for Tony so maybe it would be for Peter too.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked as they got out of the elevator. "Are we going to have to fight anyone?"

Tony stopped and stared at him for a moment, but then shook his head. "No… no fighting…" Though if someone drugged Peter, he wished that he could make them regret it. The kid was going through too much already.

But he couldn't threaten minors. Not even that asshole Flash who he knew had been giving Peter grief, even though Peter never wanted to talk about it. Really Tony was lucky he found out about it.

"Then what are we going to do?" Steve asked as they got into Tony's car. Steve looked so concerned. If Tony didn't know better, he would have thought that he was actually worried. But no, the only people Steve really worried about was himself and Bucky.

"We're going to get my kid," Tony said as he put the car in gear and then slammed on the gas. He didn't want to waste any time.

He looked over at Steve for a second and saw his eyes had rose. "Your… your kid…?" Steve asked. "I didn't know that you-"

"I don't have time to have this discussion with you now, Cap. Maybe we can bond and make friendship bracelets later when I don't have to keep my kid from doing something stupid." He rolled his eyes.

He fully expected that Cap would keep questioning him or have some kind of judgmental comment but luckily for once he stayed quiet. At least at first.

"Okay, but I'll be here with you," Cap said. He probably meant it to be comforting and reassuring.

But it made Tony want to punch him in his perfect face.

((AN: Thank you all for reading, favoriting, and commenting. I love you all. I will have the next chapter up in a couple days))


	5. Chapter 5

((AN: It might take me until Friday or Saturday to post the next chapter. Hopefully not, but I've decided to make some changes to it, which in theory will make it stronger.))

Peter didn't want to go. He wanted to stay at the party, even though he was sick. At times, he was happy and the world still felt less threatening, but other times his stomach was twisting and he thought he might throw up.

"We need to get out of here," Ned said pulling him into the kitchen and then grabbing a water bottle from Betty's fridge.

Peter stared at it but then he opened it and took a small sip. "I don't wanna go."

"We have to," Ned said as he led him out. "Tony Stark is coming."

And with that Peter chocked on his water. "What?" How could Tony Stark be coming? Could this day get even worse? He would be angry with him. He would say how he shouldn't be drinking.

Everyone knew how Tony Stark used to be a huge partier who had been caught wasted by the paparazzi many times, but he would freak out if he knew that Peter was drunk. He was always saying how he was supposed to be better than Tony.

As if he could be better than Iron Man. He was a teenager! He wasn't going to be better than someone who had saved the world multiple times.

"No! No! No!" Peter said, trying to pull away from Ned. He managed to, but then he stumbled and almost fell on his face. Ned pretty much caught him. Some people were laughing, but their voices sounded far away.

"Don't worry, I made him promise he wouldn't get mad."

What? Did Ned really believe that? Mr. Stark was going to be pissed. He would take away his suit. He didn't want to lose that. He didn't want to be buried under a building again. He couldn't. It couldn't happen.

Just thinking about it made it hard to breathe. He gulped.

"It's going to be okay," Ned said as he pulled him outside in the night air.

But it wasn't going to be okay.

"Gonna be sick," Peter managed to get out as Ned kept pulling him away from the party. He probably didn't want people to see Mr. Stark. Good. Peter didn't want this. Didn't want people to see him yell at him.

It would be like on the ferry.

"It's going to be okay," Ned said, pulling him near a field not too far from Betty's. Peter could still hear the party, but not as well. His senses weren't as strong as they normally would be either. Alcohol had numbed them.

"Gonna be sick," Peter said again.

"Peter-" Ned tried to say, but that was when Peter threw up on the grass. The vomit burned his throat. He staggered almost falling to the ground, but Ned grabbed him again and patted him on the back. "It's going to be okay, Peter."

It didn't feel like it. He was dying. If he wasn't dying than Mr. Stark was going to kill him. He'd take away his suit and say what a disappointment he was and then he would kill him. He was going to be killed by his childhood hero.

No, he was still his hero now. And he was going to kill him.

Peter wanted to get away. He needed to get far away, but when he pulled away from Ned, that just led to him falling to his knees.

And then he threw up again. It felt like he was going to vomit up his insides. And it was cold. So cold. How could he be so cold?

"Peter…" a voice said. It wasn't Ned.

Peter's blood somehow got even colder. No! No! No! This wasn't happening. He looked up and then it got worse. Not only was Mr. Stark there but Captain America was. How was Captain America here? How? He was supposed to be… gone?

Mr. Stark was walking over toward him where as Mr. Your Body is Changing was staring at him as if he had the plague.

"'Don't be 'ad," Peter managed to get out when Mr. Stark put his hand on his back.

"I'm worried someone drugged him," Ned said.

Drugged him? What?

"It's… I'll take care of him now," Mr. Stark said.

Take care of him? What did that mean?

"Don't be mad at him," Ned said. "He… he's going through a lot."

Don't be mad at him? Peter hoped that Mr. Stark wouldn't kill him. Or worse cut off all contact with him and tell him what a screw up he was. As if he didn't know.

"So he got-"

"Flash was being an ass," Ned said as if he couldn't stop. He hadn't even reacted to Captain America being here. Being here and judging. Judging. Judging. Judging.

He had tried to kill Mr. Stark.

"Flash was saying all sorts of things about how Peter's cursed and how…"

No! He better not say the other thing. No! No! No!

Peter tried to stand up to do something, but he stumbled and Mr. Stark grabbed him. He smelled like that expensive Tom Ford cologne and oil from the lab. It made him gag and feel like throwing up.

"It's going to be okay, Pete," Mr. Stark said, patting his back. But he had to be mad really.

"I… It… Flash…"

"Flash was saying…" But luckily Ned stopped. "I'm worried about Peter."

Mr. Stark nodded. "It's going to be okay."

"Thank you, son, for calling us," Captain America said as he went over to Ned and put his hand on his shoulder. "You're a good friend for helping."

"I…" Ned just nodded and stared at Captain America. He didn't know who Captain America really was.

"You… You… I know yous," Peter managed to weakly say. He wanted to get up and do something, not just sit here looking weak. Not feeling like he was going to die.

He had to be dying. '

His head was pounding against his skull. Maybe this was some kind of nightmare. He hoped it was. It was getting hard to stay awake. His eyes kept drooping.

"Yes, I-"

"You… I know what you did," Peter slurred. "You… I know what you did 'ast 'ummer."

Steve Rogers just stared at him, narrowing his eyes as if he was confused.

"That's enough, kiddo," Mr. Stark said as he helped him stand up, even though he had to smell like vomit and was probably worried he would throw up on his expensive suit. "You can walk, right?"

Peter just looked at him as if he was speaking another language. This had to be some kind of dream.

"I can carry him," Captain America said.

"Oh, please," Tony said, rolling his eyes as he put his arm around Peter's shoulders. Peter cringed. "I'll carry him if anyone needs to."

"No, no, no," Peter said. "I walk."

But it was harder to do than he thought it would be. It felt like his legs almost didn't belong to him. They felt like jelly and he kept staggering forward. If Mr. Stark hadn't been helping him, he would have fallen down.

Eventually they got to Mr. Stark's car. Mr. Stark helped him in and Ned climbed in after him.

"'w're we goin'?" Peter tried to ask, but it was harder to stay awake. He let his head rest of Ned's lap. Ned was a good friend. The best friend. Better than someone like Peter deserved. What if his Parker luck caused Ned to die too?

"To the tower," Mr. Stark said, looking back at him.

"Don't wanna be in car," Peter managed to say, his throat burning. "Sick."

He might throw up in the car. It was expensive, and he didn't want to ruin it.

"If you get sick than that's okay," Mr. Stark said, somehow knowing what he was thinking. He looked back at him. "I can sit by you if you want. Steve could drive." Mr. Stark looked at Steve. "He just needs to not drive like a grandma for once."

Sit by him? No! He was fine! Fine.

But when he tried to say that, he couldn't. Instead, he let his eyes close. The door next to him opened and he could smell Mr. Stark's cologne and oil from the lab, but then everything got cloudy and faded away.

((AN: Thank you all for the favorites, reads, and comments. I love them all!))


	6. Chapter 6

((AN: I hope this is okay. I rewrote it a couple times and I'm still not sure what I think,))

Apparently at the tower, they had someone pump Peter's stomach. Peter was sure that it hadn't been that bad and he would have healed soon anyway, but that was what they had done. They said something about how there had been drugs in his system, but that couldn't be possible. Flash… well, maybe Flash would have someone do that.

But he was still going to be fine.

May had come to see him. He was glad that he was in one of the guest rooms now, because if he had still been in the medical wing, it would have been worse. She had been crying, saying how she had been worried when Tony Stark had called her saying that he had to have his stomach pumped. That made Peter feel even worse. He had made life even harder for his aunt.

It was already his fault that her husband had died, and now he was causing her more grief.

He almost wished that she would have been angry with him instead. It hurt so much more seeing her cry.

He had apologized over and over for what he had done. He had sworn that he wouldn't drink ever again and it had been a mistake. He said that it hadn't been that serious, but he couldn't remember it all that well. It was really fuzzy after the drinking contest.

Luckily eventually May had left. She had wanted to stay, but Peter convinced her that she should go to work. It was bad enough that he had caused her this much grief.

So it was probably good that he was going to be staying at Avengers Tower for another few days, even though he didn't know what he would say to Mr. Stark, who had to hate him now. He would know the truth about him. That he wasn't better than any of the other Avengers. He was just as messed up as they were.

But he didn't have the excuses they did. He hadn't saved the world. All he did was neighborhood stuff, which he liked, still.

There was a knock on the door of the guest room he was staying in and then Mr. Stark came in. Peter looked down at the white sheets. Even though he was feeling better, he was still in bed. Resting.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark," Peter muttered, putting his hand on the back of his neck. "I messed up really bad."

Mr. Stark would obviously agree with him. He had made a horrible mistake. Apparently Mr. Stark had been there the whole time he was sick, but he couldn't remember it well. He didn't know why he would bother. He had to know what a waste of time it was dealing with him.

"Yeah, well, you should be sorry," Mr. Stark said, glaring at him as he folded his arms over his chest. Peter had been told that Mr. Stark was here with him pretty much the whole time. Obviously, he had more important things to be doing even if Pepper was the one who ran the company now.

Peter just stared at him.

"You… Do you have any idea what could have happened to you, Peter?"

Peter opened his mouth to say something. To defend himself maybe? He didn't get the chance to utter a single word.

"No. The adult is talking." He kept giving him a horrible look. It reminded him of when he had been on that ferry. Mr. Stark had been furious with him then too.

He had taken away the suit. Cut off contact for awhile. Peter couldn't let something like that happen again. He didn't know how he would take it. He wouldn't admit it, but it was worse when he had been ignoring him than losing the suit. It was worse knowing that he had disappointed someone who was a mentor to him.

Who was now a father figure like to him.

But it was typical that Peter would lose a father figure. He had already lost his dad and Uncle Ben.

"You could have… damn it, Peter. You have no idea how worried I was about you," Mr. Stark's voice lowered. He paced back and forth. "When I got that call from your friend, I didn't know what was happening to you at first. You don't know what could have happened at that party."

"I was with my friends," Peter said, but it came out sounding weak. Even he knew that there had been a lot of people there he didn't trust know.

"You had some kind of drugs in your system, so don't tell me that everyone there was your friend. I'm glad that Ned was there."

Peter was too. Ned was the best friend he could have ever asked for.

"Someone must have put them in my drink," Peter said, trying to remember when that could have happened, but it was hard. It was difficult to remember anything that happened that night. He wanted to ask Ned. Ned would give him an answer.

But when he had tried to reach Ned, he hadn't answered. His mother must have taken his phone away from him. He must be grounded.

"It… I know it was a horrible mistake," Peter said. At first, he thought that his voice might break, but luckily it didn't. He wanted Mr. Stark to know that he had messed up and he wouldn't do it again, but he didn't want to look weak.

He already looked weak. He couldn't believe that he had gotten that drunk. He was shocked that not only had he been completely wasted, but Ned felt that he had to call Mr. Stark, And to make it worse Mr. Stark brought Captain America.

Captain America!

Peter hadn't even known that he was back. And Mr. Stark had issues with Steve Rogers because of what he had done to him over the summer. He… If he had taken him, then he must have really been mad.

"And you didn't even call me when you were in trouble," Mr. Stark said as he stopped pacing and stared at Peter. He wished that he would have stopped, because when he was looking at Peter like that, he felt worse. He had to look away. "No, instead I had to hear from Ned about what was going on. Ned had to get me to come rescue you." Ned… Normally Mr. Stark would always call him Ted or Fred, but today he got the name right. "You should have called me."

Really? Why did adults always say things like this, but then when they found out what you had done wrong they would act this way? Besides, how would he had known that Mr. Stark would have even been there. He was always busy.

"You screwed up. You can't just go out and get drunk when you're a teen and-"

"You did it." It slipped out before Peter could stop himself. Stupid! Why would he say something like that? It was true, but that didn't make it any less stupid.

"You're not supposed to run out and do the fucked up things I did. You… you're supposed to be better than me."

There that was again. That thing he hated hearing. How was he ever going to be better than Iron Man? Iron Man had saved the world. Peter was just someone who had super powers and helped people in Queens.

It wasn't close to the same thing.

He was never going to be better than Iron Man or any of the Avengers.

"You're not going to drink ever again. Or at least not until you're twenty-one." Mr. Stark paused. "No, I like the idea of you not drinking ever again actually. That's better."

"I…" Peter didn't know what to say so he just nodded, even though the whole thing wasn't fair. Yes, he had made a mistake and he wasn't going to do something like this again, but still.

Mr. Stark would probably ignore him again. He would go back to pretending like he didn't exist and maybe would take the suit, even though he knew that Peter would never give up Spider-man.

"Why did you even do it? Why would you do something so stupid?" Mr. Stark asked. "It's not like you."

"It's… I don't know." Yes, he could have told him the real reason, but Mr. Stark would think he was acting like a child. Peter was almost grown and he wanted people, especially Mr. Stark and May, to treat him that way.

And he already felt stupid about how he had acted.

"No, I want to know the real reason, kid," Mr. Stark said. "I want to know why you would do something so stupid."

"I… I just thought that it would be different, and I had nothing better to do." Peter shrugged his shoulders and then looked down at a picture in the room. "I wanted…"

"You're lying," Mr. Stark said. "There's another reason."

Peter forced himself to look at him. "No, I'm not. You don't know me that well."

Mr. Stark stared at him for a long time and then sighed, obviously not at all happy with him.

"I can go back to May's." But it wasn't going to be any better there. He wouldn't be able to stop thinking about how he had made her cry.

"No, I told her that I would watch over you while you recovered," Mr. Stark said. "She was worried about you." He paused. "I was worried about you."

"Recovered?" Peter asked. "I'm Spider-Man. I'm fine now."

Mr. Stark narrowed his eyes. "Well you're staying here for the weekend." He turned and walked to the door, but then spun back around. "And don't go on the ninth floor. Some of the ex-Avengers are there and I haven't talked to them about you."

Really? Now he wasn't even allowed to go some places in the tower? Yes, Mr. Stark probably didn't want them to know that he was Spider-Man, but still.

"And I told them not to come here so they should leave you alone." His eyes darkened for a moment. "They need to leave you alone." He sighed. "I'm going to be in my lab." No invite for Peter to go with him, not that it surprised him.

He probably didn't want him here. Maybe he just felt bad for May and that was why he was keeping him. It wouldn't take him that much longer to kick him out of his life.

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't get the chance because Mr. Stark stormed out of the room. Great… Just great…

At first Peter tried to just hang out around the Tower, but he couldn't take it. He was feeling better now and being here… it reminded him or Mr. Stark and how he was for sure going to avoid him again and take the suit. Peter would be losing another father figure and he couldn't just sit back and wait for that to happen.

No, he couldn't.

Mr. Stark was going to kill him for doing this, but he went to the guest room and grabbed one of the Spider-Man suits that the two of them had made recently. He could go out patrolling. It would be fine.

Mr. Stark wouldn't like it, but he wasn't going to find out. And if he did, it wouldn't change anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter just swung around for awhile. He could have called Ned and had him be his guy in the chair, but speaking to him… well, he wasn't sure that he was ready for that. Ned would be more understanding, but at the same time he would probably make some kind of comment about how he was lying to Iron Man.

And Peter just wanted to have some time to think. Some time away from Mr. Stark mostly though.

Eventually he did stop swinging. It was a slow day, but he helped rescue a cat from a tree—which didn't go too well since the cat didn't seem to want to be rescued and tried to scratch up his face—and also gave directions to a nearby Italian restaurant. This used to be the kind of thing that he hated.

Back when he had been obsessed with being an Avenger. With protecting more than just Queens. Now he was okay with days that were like this, especially when he had been hurt the night before. Not that he wasn't fine because he was.

He could take care of himself, but still days like these could be nice.

But when things picked up, he could deal with that too. And that was what happened this day. He just came across this by accident and not by listening to the police radios. It was as if it was meant to be.

"Spider-Man!" a girl in her preteens yelled as she waved her hands for him to get off the roof and go down to her. He did right away. Her face was pale and her red hair was in her face. She pointed toward a store. "Someone is robbing it."

Peter felt his blood go cold, but he could handle this. It was just sometimes things like this reminded him of…

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it," Peter said. "It's going to be okay."

And he would make sure it was. If he couldn't do anything else right, at least he would be able to do this.

He was almost at the store when he was interrupted by Karen's voice. "Mr. Stark is calling; would you like to-"

"No! No! Reject call," Peter said. This was the last thing he needed right now. He had to concentrate. The last thing he wanted was to hear Mr. Stark yell at him because he had left the Tower when he was supposed to stay.

But of course, Karen didn't reject the call. She never did when it was Mr. Stark who was calling.

"Underoos, I can't believe that you-"

"I can't talk right now, Mr. Stark." He really couldn't. He couldn't waste time when people needed his help. He wasn't going to let anyone get hurt.

"No, you don't tell me that you can't talk. You need to-"

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Stark," Peter said, and he was. He would explain everything later. Well, if Mr. Stark wasn't furious with him for drinking and then leaving the Tower.

Which he was sure to be.

Before Mr. Stark could say something else, Peter hung up. "Transfer all calls to voice mail, Karen."

And she would do this. Hopefully Mr. Stark wouldn't override it because Peter was sure that he had a way to, or worse, come out here. Peter could handle this himself.

It was bad in there, but he had handled things like this before. The criminals had huddled the victims toward the back of the store. None of them looked like they were harmed thankfully. There was only three criminals. Yes, they had knives and guns, but they were normal weapons. Not the fancy space technology he had dealt with before. He had seen much, much worse.

After all he had fought the Vulture with his old suit. If he could do that, then he could handle someone holding up a grocery store. But it was harder to concentrate than usual. Normally when he fought, it was all he was focused on.

It had become natural to him.

But today it wasn't.

Everything felt artificial, and Peter found himself out of breath more than he normally would. Usually he had way more energy. Endless amounts, Mr. Stark said. And he had to think way more about what to do. It wasn't natural. And he felt sloppy. He was making mistakes that he normally wouldn't have made. Later he was going to have bruises that he wouldn't usually.

But he did it. He managed to stop the criminals and web them up for the police who would be here soon.

At least that was what he thought.

But there was a person who had been… Peter didn't know where he had been before. Maybe in one of the back rooms trying to steal or do something there. Perhaps it didn't matter anymore.

Peter's Spidey Senses didn't go off right away. Normally, he would instantly know if danger was nearby. He would have known that someone who could hurt him was in the other room. But his sense failed him.

And the person came at him with a knife.

They were going to stab him. His suit was strong but this… He tried to dodge it and shot a web out at the person, a man in his late twenties, at the same time. That still should have been enough.

It should have been fast enough.

And Peter did manage to get out of the way.

Slightly.

But his side got slashed. Instantly a sharp pain shot through his body, intensifying with each beat his heart took. But the webs hit the man and Peter managed to web him more. The police would be here soon.

Everything was going to be okay.

Yes, Peter was in pain. In horrible pain, but this kind of thing had happened before. It was something that he had dealt with.

He didn't wait much longer at the store. He had to get out of here. Somewhere he could look at his injury. Or if he rested for a short time, it might heal a bit.

He managed to swing to a roof, but it felt like each movement he made was making the wound worse. He could try to ignore it, but that probably wasn't smart. Mr. Stark was always telling him not to ignore his injuries. That it was dangerous. Aunt May said the same thing.

Normally, he would go back to the Tower. The medical staff and Mr. Stark were used to him showing up when he got his injuries. But right now… no there was no way that he could. Who knew what they would say?

No, he could handle this himself like he had after his fight with Toomes. Like he had before Mr. Stark had found him and convinced him to go help him deal with Captain America and the other Ex-Avengers. Before he had gotten this suit.

He could handle it now. He pulled off his mask and took a deep breath. He would just trust his healing. Later he would… go somewhere and try and clean his wound. Maybe it would take a few days for him to go back to normal, but it would happen. It always did.

But then he heard the repulsors.

Great…

Peter sighed and covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry I left the Tower." Peter still didn't look at Mr. Stark, even though he knew that he would get out of his Iron Man suit and lecture him because of what he had done.

"You shouldn't…" Mr. Stark stopped talking and then Peter forced himself to look at him. Mr. Stark's eyes were wide and then he shook his head. "You got stabbed."

He should have already known something like this was wrong. Peter knew that he had Karen updating him on all his injuries. Sometimes it drove Peter crazy, but normally he was used to it.

"I wasn't stabbed. Karen would have let you know if I was stabbed and I was in danger," Peter said, standing up, even though pain shot through his side as he did that. He grabbed the wound. Mr. Stark reached out to help him, and Peter wanted to pull away, but instead he let him, despite not wanting to. "I wasn't stabbed. I was just slashed."

Mr. Stark gave him a look.

"Just a light slash," Peter said, hoping if he said this it would come true. "And soon I'm going to heal and everything is going to go back to normal."

"A light slash?" Mr. Stark asked. "You… You can't be serious. We need to do something about this. We have to take you back to the Tower."

Peter just gave him a look. He was fine. All he needed was to rest a little. He didn't want to go back to the Tower.

"Underoos, you're going to cause me to go grey like tomorrow," Mr. Stark said. "We're going back to the Tower."

"It's fine, Mr. Stark," Peter said, gritting her teeth together. He couldn't believe this. Actually that wasn't true. This was how Mr. Stark always was. He just thought that maybe given what had happened the night before that he might have stopped. That he wouldn't have cared as much about what happened to him. "I'm going to heal. I always heal."

And Mr. Stark knew that, not that he ever seemed to care. He always seemed worried about whatever injuries that Peter got, but that should have changed.

"No, you're not. We're leaving."

"But I… I messed up." He didn't know if Mr. Stark would know what he was talking about. He might think it was just going out on patrol when he was supposed to stay at the Tower, which Peter didn't regret. He had to help those people at the store. Maybe they would have died if he hadn't been there.

Just like Ben. They could have been killed like Ben.

Mr. Stark also could be talking about how he had gotten drunk.

Mr. Stark looked at him for a long time and then he sighed. "Yes, you messed up, but still. We're going back to the Tower."

"You know I had to help the people at the store," Peter said, wincing as pain shot through his side. "They needed me. They could have gotten hurt without me."

Mr. Stark looked at him for a long time. "But what about you, Underoos? You could have gotten hurt too. You're still not one hundred percent."

"I'd be fine."

Mr. Stark sighed. "We're going back to the Tower. Getting stabbed is serious."

"I was slashed. Not stabbed."

But he knew that it wasn't going to make a difference. He would be going back to the Tower.

((AN: Thank you all for the comments, favorites, and the follows. I love you all. I know it's cliché and has been done a lot plenty, but I kind of want to do a story featuring the May's abusive boyfriend trope. I have a few ideas for it already. I wouldn't do this until I finished this story of course.))


	8. Chapter 8

The stitches had hurt like a bitch. It probably wouldn't have been that bad if his metabolism hadn't been so fast. Thanks to that he burned through pain killers much faster than a normal person. So the numbing medicine hadn't worked well.

"You don't know that. It could have gotten infected."

"It wouldn't have gotten infected. I've had way worse injuries before," Peter said, regretting it as soon as it came out.

"Don't you ever say something like that to me again." Mr. Stark shuddered as if it caused him pain, even though he had to know that Peter had way worse injuries before. He knew about what had happened on Homecoming night.

The building… Peter would never forget what it had been like when that building had fallen on him. It was like he couldn't breathe. It felt like his life was slowly slipping away and there was nothing he could do. And no one who would be able to help him.

"I'm never going to take that suit away from you again," Mr. Stark said, as if he knew what Peter had been thinking. "I can't risk you doing something stupid that is going to get you…"

Going to get you killed.

"And you could have gotten… hurt…" Mr. Stark's eyes lit up and he actually put his hands on his hips. "I told you to do one thing, Underoos. I told you to not leave the Tower. You needed to concentrate on getting better. But did you listen? No, you had to go run out to patrol and get yourself stabbed."

"I'm… I'm sorry?" Peter muttered as he looked at the floor. It hadn't been dangerous, but maybe he shouldn't have done it. "I just…"

"You just what? Had to do something reckless and stupid? I can obviously see that. I hope you're not planning anything else because there is no way I'm letting you leave this Tower even if I have to watch you the whole time you're here."

"I'm… I'm not going to leave the Tower," Peter said as he stood up again. "And I feel fine now. We don't have to stay in here. You don't even have to watch me."

"So you can go out-"

"I'm not going to go out on patrol again or go partying or anything like you might think. It… I only went out on patrol because…" There was no way that he was going to finish it. He didn't want Mr. Stark to know that he had figured if he was going to cut him out of his life. Just like he had after the ferry incident. It was better to give him a reason to cut him off now instead of dragging it out. False hope… it made it somehow even worse. Waiting in the guest room just made it worse.

"Because why?" Mr. Stark asked.

Great… Peter had been hoping that he wouldn't push it. He didn't think he would. After all, he had more important things to worry about than him.

"It… It doesn't matter," Peter muttered, because that was better than saying the truth. He already looked stupid enough as it was. Not only had he gotten drunk and drugged at a party and needed Mr. Stark to come rescue him, but then he had gotten slashed and Mr. Stark had showed up then too, even though he would have been fine.

"Entertain me."

"I…"Peter sighed. Man he was going to sound stupid if he said this.

"Just say it. Out with it, Underoos," Mr. Stark's tone was actually lighter than before. Less angry. "I'm curious."

"I… It's really stupid." Mr. Stark would think it was at least.

Mr. Stark took off his sunglasses and gave him a look.

"You were going to stop… You were going to cut off contact with me like before," Peter said. He wanted to sound indifferent, but his voice broke. Stupid. "I… If you were going to avoid me like before than why shouldn't I go on patrol?"

Maybe Peter hadn't known Mr. Stark that long, but already he was more than a mentor to him. Almost like a father figure. Peter hadn't had one of those in awhile, since Ben died. Being around Mr. Stark, it was great, and not just because he was a superhero. Mr. Stark and Peter would spend hours just working in his lab. Not only would they work on improving his Spider-Man suits, but also Mr. Stark's Iron Man ones.

Sometimes, they would just hang out too. Mr. Stark would watch Star Wars movies with him. He would joke about how many times Peter had seen them and how he really needed diversify his taste in movies, but he would watch them with him. A couple times, Mr. Stark had even helped him with some of his homework.

It was… All of it was nice. Amazing even. Yes, he had May who was amazing and wonderful, but having a father figure… He didn't realize how much he had missed it.

Now that was going to be over.

"Peter…" Mr. Stark said.

Losing Mr. Stark, it hurt already. It would be yet another person who had been taken away from him. First his parents and then Ben. Not to mention other adults and friends who had been around just to move on with their life when they found something better to do. Someone better to be around.

He… He didn't want to have to go through something like this again, but he couldn't blame Mr. Stark. Now that the other Avengers were back, there were plenty of people he could hang out with. People who didn't annoy him with talk of Star Wars. People who didn't need his help.

"I wasn't going to stop mentoring you," Mr. Stark said. He actually put his arm over Peter's shoulders. "Jesus, kid? Is that really why you ran off?"

Peter didn't even know what to say. He couldn't even look Mr. Stark in the eyes right now.

"I'm trying to protect you, kiddo," Mr. Stark said. "I'm trying to help you."

Peter finally forced himself to look up at him.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. You're-"

"Don't say that I'm going to be better than you and the other Avengers because I'm not. I'm just a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, not…"

Tony stared at him but finally he shrugged. "Well, either way I still care about you, and I'm not going to let you get yourself killed. I care about you."

"Because I'm Spider-Man," Peter muttered. Why else would someone Tony Stark him care about him? He was an orphan. An orphan who probably was cursed and was the reason that his uncle died.

He would never forgive himself for what had happened to Ben.

"Not just because you're Spider-Man." He ruffled Peter's hair before putting his arm back around his shoulder. Peter couldn't help but weakly smile. "Let's just say that you grew on me a bit, Underoos. More than a bit really."

"I… I'm... I'm really not going to drink anymore." He wasn't going to make any promises about not patrolling when he wasn't supposed to. Sometimes, he had to patrol even if the time wasn't right. People out there depended on him.

But he could wait on drinking until he was legal.

"Good," Mr. Stark said as they walked out of the room. "And just so you're aware, I'm going to make the little shit who drugged you regret it."

What? No, that wasn't what he wanted. Mr. Stark was going to make it worse than it already was. What did he even plan to do? Was he going to do something insane like show up at his school as Iron Man? There was no way Peter could allow something like that to happen.

"I can handle… the person who did this," Peter said, gritting his teeth. He almost said Flash's name, but that would have been a horrible mistake.

Mr. Stark would probably find out who it was anyway.

"It's that little shit, Speed, right?" Mr. Stark asked. "He's the one who did this?"

"I don't know who did this," Peter said, still gritting his teeth. He moved so Mr. Stark's arm wasn't around his shoulder anymore.

Mr. Stark studied his face. He was going to find out who did it. He was going to be able to tell that Peter was lying.

"Well, I'm going to find out and they're going to regret it."

"You can't come to my school as Iron Man. That's just… you can't do that!"

Mr. Stark frowned. "Pepper probably wouldn't like it if I did." Yeah, obviously she wouldn't, but that wasn't the only reason that it would be crazy if he went there. "But I'm going to still find a way to deal with him."

"Please don't," Peter sighed.

"Don't worry," Mr. Stark said. "And now you really should go back to resting like you were before."

No, Peter didn't want to do that. He had to make sure that Mr. Stark wasn't going to do something completely insane.

"You can't-"

"Don't worry about what I'm going to do," Mr. Stark said, and then his face softened again. "So you know now that I'm not going to abandon you or anything like that, kid?"

Even though it was stupid and Peter knew that he shouldn't be this way, hearing this was nice. "Yeah, I guess," he said, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"Good, so now you're going to rest."

Peter tried to argue with him a bit more, but he eventually gave up. Still there was no way that he was going to let Mr. Stark deal with Flash. That… well there was no way that would end well.

((AN: I think there will only be two more chapters and then I will work on my next Marvel fanfic idea, which I'm super excited about. Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who left comments on last chapter. Sorry I didn't do this earlier. I was having minor issues with 's formatting but I think I got it figured out now. More or less. I plan to do this every new chapter now.

notawritersh: I think it will be a lot of fun to write and I'm super excited. I'm glad you've liked my writing so far. It means a lot to me.

viky .goth: Thank you for reading. I hope you like this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. This whole story has been fun writing. Sorry for random space in your username when I was thanking you. FF's formatting was getting weird again.

HorrorFan13: Thank you. I love Iron Man and Spider-Man's father and son like relationship. It's so sweet.

Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, and favorited this. It means so much to me))


	9. Chapter 9

((AN: Maybe I should have waited to post this, but it's one of my favorites so I was excited. Sorry about typos. I had it beta read, but I changed some things.))

Chapter 9

Steve wasn't told right away that Peter was okay. He had to keep asking people before someone finally told him. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when he was told he was fine. Peter could have gotten seriously hurt by someone drugging him.

Steve wanted to see Peter just to see for himself that he was okay. Not that it was the only reason. What he had been told… he couldn't stop thinking about it. He had only been gone for about six months, but a lot had obviously changed in his former friend's life.

Former friend, but he wanted to be friends with Tony again.

Steve and Nat ended up getting something at the store for Peter. She didn't seem to believe that he could be Tony's child, but Steve knew what he had heard. And most likely Tony hadn't even known that he had a son until recently. Steve knew all about how Tony had been wild before Pepper.

So it didn't surprise him at all that he would have a son. Really it wouldn't surprise him if he had more than just Peter.

Steve took the presents and headed in the direction of the living room area on the floor Tony and Pepper lived on. It felt weird to be here, but he was bringing something for Peter so hopefully it would be okay. Still, he paused before he went up the elevator.

How long had Tony even known that he had a son? It was impossible to believe that Tony could have known for years and wouldn't have told Steve or any of the other Avengers. They had been close, even if Tony seemed to hate him now.

Steve was going to do his best to fix that.

Even when he was still standing in the elevator, he could hear Peter and Tony's voices, even though he couldn't make out the words. They sounded happy, especially Tony. The only time Tony sounded this happy was when he was around Pepper usually.

Which was more proof that Peter had to be related to Tony. He wouldn't sound so light and carefree around anyone.

He paused and then took a step out of the elevator before it could close its doors. He sighed and then headed toward the living area. If he had asked Tony to come, he probably would have refused. It was already clear, he didn't want Steve to meet his son and that hurt.

Both Tony and Peter were sitting on a couch. There was a TV on in front of them, but they didn't seem to be paying attention to it. Tony scowled and glared at him when he walked in, whereas Peter was just staring at him as if he was some kind of horrifying stranger. He probably didn't remember meeting him the other night, but it was still strange he would look at him this way. After all, he was Captain America. Usually people liked to meet him.

Maybe Tony had told what happened that one night… A lump formed in Steve's throat.

"What are you doing in here?" Tony asked. It almost sounded like a growl and he was giving him a horrible look. Like he only did recently.

Even his son was glaring at him. The way he was looking at him, it was almost scary. Not that it made sense. The boy was just a child.

"Nat and I bought something for Peter," Steve said, forcing himself to go over to the bed where he put the candy next to Peter. Peter was still glaring at him. Really, he looked scarier than his father right now. If looks could kill, Steve would be dead.

Tony must have told him… The boy had said that he knew what he did over the summer.

Now that they were somewhere light, Steve could see how much Peter looked like Tony. They had the same slightly curly brown hair which was almost the exact same shade. The two of them both weren't super tall either and held themselves the same way.

But it was the eyes that were the most similar. Not even the color and the shape. It was more like the general expression.

"Why?" Peter asked, glaring at him.

"You were ill," Steve said, wishing Tony's son would stop looking at him as if he had committed some horrible crime.

"I know what you did over the summer," Peter said still giving him that scary look. "I know what you did to—"

Tony let out a nervous laughter and put his hand on Peter's shoulder maybe in an attempt to calm him down but if anything that caused his glare to get even angrier.

"You don't need to worry about that, kiddo," Tony said.

"He could have killed you," Peter said. "I'm not going to pretend like he's my friend."

Steve cringed and took a step back as if the kid had struck him. He would never have killed Tony. He had simply been trying to defend Bucky.

"Son, I…" Steve tried to say.

"I'm not your son, Captain America," Peter spat out. "And stop acting all nice to me."

"Peter, this is funny, but you don't need to hate him."

Funny? This wasn't funny at all. He didn't want a child to hate him, especially Tony's son. He wanted to reconcile with Tony.

"I know I'm not your father, Peter," Steve said. "Tony is."

And with that, Peter's angry look vanished. Instead his mouth fell open and his eyes that were so much like Tony's widened. "Wh-What?"

Tony laughed and put his arm around Peter's shoulder. "You guessed it, Cap. Underoos here's my son." He grinned and looked more like the Tony Stark that used to like Steve. "We look alike don't we? Me and Peter? He's just a mini Tony Stark. A chip off the ol' block." Tony moved his arm away from Peter's shoulder and punched Peter's arm gently. Peter gave him a look Steve didn't understand.

"Underoos?" Steve asked. He heard that before but couldn't remember where. It wouldn't come to him even when he tried to grab it.

Peter's eyes widened and he gave Tony a panicked look but Tony just laughed.

"He doesn't like that name," Tony said but it seemed… strange.

"Yes, your son looks just like you," Steve said, not sure why Nat couldn't see this when it was obviously. Then again she hadn't seen how Tony had reacted when he was worried about Peter.

Peter ran a hand through his curls and gave him a look.

"It's good to see Tony as a dad. It's clear how much he loves you," Steve said, hoping this would make Peter less angry.

"Really? You think that?" Peter asked.

"Don't worry, Cap. I'll keep Peter from kicking your ass. Wouldn't want your first meeting to go bad."

"This wasn't our first meeting," Peter said.

"I wasn't counting the other night. Since…" Given the boy's condition that hardly counted to Steve.

"Neither was—"

"Yeah that doesn't count, Peter, but now you know Steve. The master of telling teens how to avoid the danger of head lice and about their changing bodies. The teenagers' bodies, not the lice's."

Steve cringed. The PSAs… they knew about those.

"I'm Peter. Peter Parker."

"Peter Parker Stark obviously," Tony said, grinning. "But I do have a question for you, Steve."

Steve's stomach twisted, but he nodded. "Okay, what is it?"

"You know how Peter was drugged by his-"

"I don't know if it was Flash!" Peter said, his eyes widening. "He was there the whole time." He tilted his head to the side and ran a hand through his curls. "At least I think he was."

"But Speedo could have had his friends drug you. I'll make sure his friends also get dealt with. Not just Speedo-"

"Speedo? His name is Flash, Mr. Stark."

Steve frowned. Why would he call his dad "Mr. Stark."

"I know what you're thinking, Capsicle, and it's because I only recently found out about Peter. I wish he'd cut it with the Mr. Stark thing. Even if I wasn't his father, it makes me sound old. He could at least call me "Tony" but no. Kid is too polite for his own good."

"I don't know if Flash was the one who did it and even if he was, you're going to make things worse if you get involved," Peter said. He looked at Steve. "You should know how… Dad… can be. He's going to make it worse."

Steve nodded. "But he can't let you get bullied."

"Yes, I can let you get bullied, kiddo. You heard what the Captain said. I obviously need to do something."

Peter glared at both of them.

"But maybe you should have Pepper handle it," Steve said. Tony could accidentally make things worse. Steve was aware Pepper couldn't be Peter's mother but it would still be better if she did something or came up with a plan at least.

Tony made a face. "Let Pepper handle it? No, she's much too busy. I'm going to take care of Underoos here."

Peter buried his face in his hands before moving them away and shaking his head.

Steve decided he should change the subject. "Well, I'm happy for you Tony. Happy you're a father. I always knew you would be a good dad."

"Yes, I'm a great father obviously, like I am at most things, but the kid doesn't want to deal with you now, so thanks for the candy. We're going to watch Star Wars. Father and son bonding time obviously."

Peter didn't say anything and just stared at Steve, looking somewhat annoyed but not like he was going to murder him and hide the body.

"And since I'm such a good father, I know that Peter needs to relax so bye, Spangles."

Peter actually looked pretty normal for someone who had been that intoxicated and had his stomach pumped. He wasn't clutching his head or sleeping constantly. Instead he had color in his cheeks and was feeling well enough to smile at his dad.

It was odd but Steve nodded.

"I'm glad you're okay, Peter," Steve said and then walked out of the room toward the elevator.

He could hear the two laughing but ignored it. It was good Tony was a father. He seemed happier around Peter than Steve had ever seen him.

((AN: Thank you everyone for the comments, favorites, and follows.

LuffyLover: Yes, you're right. It would have been one of the friends. Sorry I didn't make that clearer in the story. It's my fault. I tried to fix it in this chapter and I hope I did. I'm glad you liked the bonding session. It was fun writing.

ForTheLoveof3000: I'm glad you've liked reading it. I'm sad it's almost over. Also your comment about punching Cap in the face made me lol.

HorrorFan13: Thank you. I hope you like this one too. This is my favorite one so far.

Phoenixhp5: Yes, he can be stubborn. Poor Peter. Thank you for the comment and reading.

Viky . goth: As soon as I read that you were curious about Cap's reaction, I wanted to post this chapter even more. I hope you like it since it features more of Cap's reaction.

notawritersh: Yes, Tony is not pleased at "Speed" and wants to help Peter. I'm glad you liked the part where he admits about being worried to lose Tony. I tried hard to make that real. Also I wanted to let you know I'm reading your Iron Dad Spider Son story right now and love it. Just haven't commented yet since I'm not done reading.

Love you all 3000!))


	10. Chapter 10

((AN: Here is the last chapter! I'm not sure what I think if it, but I hope you all enjoy it.))

Peter couldn't believe that Mr. Stark had gone along with saying that he was his son. Obviously, it was just to trick Captain America but still.

"You did a great job, kid," Mr. Stark said, beaming at him as he actually did put on a Star Wars movie. "He actually thinks we're related. Pretty funny, right?"

"Yeah." It was weird how easily Cap had been willing to believe that.

"He even thought we looked alike. All that time frozen must have gone to his brain." Mr. Stark smiled. "Though I suppose we look sort of alike. Luckily for you. I've been told that I'm attractive so you're lucky that you resemble me."

Peter just stared at him. Not sure what he thought about all of this. He didn't like Steve Rogers, not after he had tried to kill Mr. Stark, but yet he still was having to be around him.

"We should see how long we can trick him for. It'll be fun."

"I… I guess," Peter said, shrugging his shoulders. It was strange how excited this seemed to make Mr. Stark.

Mr. Stark must have realized that Peter was acting strange because he reached out and put his hand on his shoulder. "What's going on, Underoos?"

"Nothing," Peter instantly denied. No use getting into this if Mr. Stark didn't bring it up. "Everything is okay."

"You can tell me."

"I just… do you really forgive Steve? He tried to kill you and he hurt Colonel Rhodes and he's your best friend. I mean I know it wasn't him who hurt Colonel Rhodes but it wouldn't have happened if…"

Mr. Stark frowned and sighed. "Kid, I know Cap did bad things but I'm no angel too."

"You would have never done what he did," Peter said. "Do you really forgive him?"

He sighed and put his hand on the back of his neck. "It's… it's a work in progress but I'm trying."

Trying? If Tony had to try than he probably didn't really want to forgive Captain America. Why should Peter be nice to him after what he had done?

"Kid, I know what you're thinking but you don't have to worry about this. I can deal with Cap. This… this doesn't concern you."

Doesn't concern him? He had been there in Germany? If he had known maybe then he could have helped.

"We're trying to fix the team and it's hard but it's going to work out."

Going to work out? How could he know that? They didn't know what Captain America and the other rogues might do.

"Cap's… frankly a pain in the ass but we're going to have to deal with him. Or at least I will."

"So I don't need to be nice to him?" Peter asked. Normally he tried to be kind to everyone but Cap…

Tony gave him a look. "Seriously?"

"Fine but he better not mess up again," Peter grumbled. He looked at the movie which he had not been paying any attention to.

"You're right, he better not, but I'll deal with it if he does."

Peter sighed but after that actually did watch Star Wars, though his thoughts kept going back to what they had been talking about.

* * *

Steve wanted to see Peter again. He thought that it wouldn't be hard to since Peter was Tony's son. After all, he was bound to be here at the Tower a lot. Perhaps, he even lived here now. But it seemed that wasn't the case. Even when he looked for Peter, he couldn't find him. One day he asked Tony about it and Tony had said something about how he lived with other family.

"But you're his father," Steve said, raising an eyebrow. Something was strange about this.

"Yeah, well, I only knew about him recently and I thought it would be an asshole move to take him away from the people who raised him."

That actually made sense in a way, but it didn't seem like Tony.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking, but I want what's best for the kid," Tony said with a shrug. "And if that means that he lives with his aunt than that's fine."

That was… Steve supposed nice of Tony in his own way, but still something didn't seem right. Luckily Friday eventually came along and Steve just happened to run into both Tony and Peter again. Peter glared at him yet again for a moment before looking at the floor.

"I've been wanting to see you again, Peter," Steve said as he walked toward the two in the hall. They were near the elevator which no doubt had been where t hey were heading.

"Well, too bad, Cap, because the kid and I are going to go watch more Star Wars on the-"

"Why don't we go to the Avengers' floor?" Steve suggested, doubting that it would work. Apparently, Tony didn't want him around his son. It hurt, but he understood why. "I haven't seen all those movies, but I want to. I've been trying to complete this list."

Tony stared at him.

"A list of things I've missed and Star Wars is one of them."

Steve was just that they would reject him or at least Tony would, but then Tony tensed but nodded. "Maybe… just for awhile." Peter gave him a look and Tony reached out and put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "Oh come on, kid. It'll be fun. " Tony looked at Steve. "He really loves Star Wars and watching it with people who haven't seen it."

Peter pulled away from Tony. "Everyone's seen it, Mr…. Dad… Dad…"

"Well, not everyone. Steve here is behind on the times."

Peter sighed, but nodded and followed the two of them into the living area where they put on the Star Wars movie.

"So… did you two figure out who-"

"Who drugged the kid?" Tony asked, not letting him finish. "I'm sure it was one of Speedy's punk friends, but Peter got his aunt to tell me not to get involved so now I can't."

Peter smirked.

"It's not right," Tony said. "Those little assholes shouldn't get away with what they did. I mean Aunt Hottie can be scary but still…"

"Don't call her that," Peter said.

"I'm sure Peter's aunt will deal with it," Steve said, since he had to say something. He hoped that she did. He had been bullied when he had been in school and he hated that was something that bullying still happened all these years later.

"Oh, she will, but if something like this happens again then Speedo and his cronies won't be happy," Tony said with a sigh as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"It's not going to happen again," Peter said, putting his hands in front of him. "Flash might not have even known that his friends were going to do that."

Tony rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath that Steve couldn't make out. After that for a long time, probably about twenty minutes, there was complete silence except for the Star Wars movie. Steve couldn't concentrate on it. He looked over at Tony and Peter. Peter actually did seem to be completely focused on the movie, despite that it sounded like he had seen it a lot, but Tony was playing with his phone.

"How much did you have that night?" Steve asked Peter.

Peter shrugged and didn't look away from the Star War movies. "A lot. Ned said I had like eleven shots and then I guess I drank a lot after. I can't really remember."

"Eleven shots?" Steve asked. He couldn't imagine that. Now he couldn't get intoxicated, but he hadn't been a big drinker before that.

"That's not…" Tony frowned. "Yes, that's way too much for the kid. Any are too much for him."

Peter shrugged. "I didn't think I could get drunk. I thought I would be like you, Mr. Rogers." Almost as soon as all of this came out, his eyes widened. "I mean… I mean…"

"Why would you be like me?" Steve asked, blinking. "The only reason I can't get drunk is because…" And then it came to him. Tony called Peter Underoos. Underoos was what he had called… "You can't be serious, Tony."

Tony stood up and put his hands in front of him. "What are you talking about, Rogers? Peter here is just… well…. He thinks he just inherited my ability to hold my liquor and-"

"He's Spider-Man, isn't he? You had a teenager fight us?"

"It wasn't supposed to be a fight," Tony said. "You and the other rogues were supposed to stand down."

"I was fine," Peter said, ending his silence. "And I was Spider-Man before Tony found me too. He's made me safer."

"Yes, I made him a good suit with lots of safety features. Underoos here isn't running around in pajamas anymore, so really I did a good thing."

Steve could only stare at him. He would never have fought Spider-Man if he had known that he was a kid. What if he had hurt him?

"He's… He's not even your son, is he?" Steve asked.

Peter and Tony exchanged looks and then the two of them broke into laughter. If anything that annoyed Steve even more. But after this, it did get easier to talk to Tony and Peter. Peter stopped glaring at him every few seconds and Tony seemed less guarded.

A few times during the Star Wars movie, it was almost like the old days.

Eventually Tony left to go make some popcorn.

"You two had me tricked," Steve said to Peter.

Peter took a break from staring at Star Wars and glanced at him. "I can't believe that you thought it. Mr. Stark and I don't look alike."

Steve shrugged. He thought they did resemble each other. "That's not the only reason I thought he was your father."

Peter frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"He cares about you a lot," Steve said.

"Really?" Peter asked as he sighed. "I mean I know he does sort of but that could be because I'm Spider-Man."

"It's not just that." Tony wouldn't have looked so worried that night when he found out that Peter was in trouble if it had just been because he was another superhero. Steve wasn't even sure he would have gone out to get all of them. Not only would Tony not usually sit in the back seat with someone drunk and throwing up, but he wouldn't try comforting them. But that was what he had done when with Peter.

"Maybe you're not a son, but he views you as such," Steve said as he put his hand on Peter's shoulder. "He cares about you."

Peter smiled. "You really think so?"

"I'm positive."

Peter grinned and that made Steve smile back. He could tell being around Peter made Tony happier too, and that made him happy too. Tony deserved some kind of happiness. Maybe they all did.

((AN: Thank you everyone who read, commented, followed, and favorited this! It means so much to me. I love you all so much and I hope you enjoyed this story. If you did like it, please read "The Long and Winding Road" which takes place after Endgame, but don't worry there will be lots of Iron Dad and Spider Son. Thank you all for reading. I love you all 3000!

Moorsey23: Aww thank you. It means a lot to me you love this.

ForTheLoveOf3000: Yeah, I like when that is how he first starts calling Peter his son. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter!

Phoenixhp5: Steve is kind of like a golden retriever. I'm very team Tony too. Always have been and always will be.

Notawritersh: I will have to read the new chapter when you write it. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter when Steve did find out the truth.

UntamableWyldeRaptor: RIP Steve's last braincell. We will miss you. I love that you found the chapter funny. I've been thinking of writing more funny things. All my original works are somewhat serious and I want to write something more lighthearted, especially since I'm like the "class clown" at work now." I'm glad you liked chapter 9.

LuffyLover: Nat totally already knew. I should include her in some of my future stories. She's so awesome and smart. I can't wait for her movie. Thank you so much for reading this story.

LadyVajra: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. One day I should write a chapter when Tony interacts with Flash, but sadly it wasn't this one. That would be an interesting thing to write.

viky. Goth: I'm glad that you found the chapter funny. I was hoping that it would be. It's fun writing things that aren't super serious like my original work is. Hope you enjoy this last chapter!


End file.
